House without ware
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS pas twincest . Bill passe sa vie à attendre il ne sait quoi, sur les docks de Los Angeles. Pas malheureux, non, sa vie est vide ! Tom lui rentre un jour dedans. Ils se rendent alors compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.


**Titre**** : House without ware (Maison sans article)  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating ****: M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Bill passe sa vie à attendre il ne sait quoi, sur la jetée d'un port. Pas malheureux, non, sa vie est vide !!  
Tom lui rentre un jour dedans (dans tous les sens du terme si on veut, m'en fous).  
Ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de X-verloren-x**

* * *

_**House without ware **_

Une douce brise marine vient soulever les dernières jupes d'été. Vestiges des mois passés et de la chaleur des vacances, les jeunes filles ont l'espoir fou de les porter encore. Mais le froid est bien là, il arrive et s'insinue sous les vêtements légers comme le fait un serpent dans les folles herbes.

Le brouhaha environnant est éreintant pour les passants. Ça crie, les machines chargent et déchargent dans un ronflement de moteurs et de chaînes. Personne n'aime venir se balader ici. Ils préfèrent les beaux parcs fleuris ou les rues piétonnes remplies de magasins. Et après tout ils ont peut-être raison.  
Pas qui claquent sur le béton, démarche lente et féline ...

******« Attention Monsieur !! Vous pouvez vous pousser s'il vous plaît !? »**

Pas sur le côté, il faut les laisser travailler. Il n'est que seize heures trente.

L'air marin emplit le décor, rend la vision de cette scène banale ... la rend magique. Comme des fourmis ou des abeilles, ils travaillent, s'affairent, chacun sachant ce qu'il doit faire, quand, où et comment. Un peu comme dans un ballet pantomime.

Les hommes et quelques femmes ne se touchent même pas, comme si tout était réglé au millimètre près. Les caisses montent et descendent comme le fait le rideau de la scène et l'écrasement des vagues contre les coques des navires fait penser aux applaudissements des spectateurs.  
Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle ... les docks.

Lieu improbable pour une balade quotidienne, lieu assez étrange même. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme. C'est un peu comme mon paradis sur terre, mon paradis de la ville des Anges. Et pourtant qui sait qu'il y a plus bel endroit à voir ici.

Ou alors c'est mon enfer ... Un enfer chez les anges, comble ou ironie ? Je me le demande bien.

Caresse aérienne sur le froid métallique, frôlement du bout des doigts, je frissonne. Trésors cachés aux yeux de tous, ils sont parfois pleins et parfois vides. De partout et d'ici, d'ailleurs et de là-bas, palette de gris et de noir plus ou moins sombre du monde. Grosses chaînes qui empêchent de voir, cadenas fermés à double tour pour empêcher des intrus d'y entrer ... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi ?

Le vent s'engouffre entre les containers, sifflant comme une sirène, alarme de départ ... le bateau s'en va. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux marins s'affairant sur le pont et sur les quais. Mais rapidement je reporte mon attention sur le nouveau venu. Il n'était là hier, sûrement arrivé dans la nuit ou ce matin. Identique aux autres et pourtant différent. Je le sais, je les reconnais. Peut-être parce que j'y passe trop de temps.

Mon travail terminé, je me rends ici et avance à la recherche de quelque chose.  
Pourquoi j'ai l'espoir fou que je le trouverai ici ?  
Peut-être est-ce parce que les choses vont et viennent sans arrêt ...

Et j'y reste tant de temps. Des heures que je ne compte même plus. Jamais l'envie de partir, toujours celle de rester. Si je pouvais y habiter je le ferais. Parfois je m'assois dans un coin, regardant les dockers travailler, et parfois je marche sans m'arrêter, faisant des allers-retours jusqu'à l'épuisement et la fatigue. C'est souvent à ce moment que je rentre chez moi, dans mon appartement en centre ville.

Le nouveau est gris clair, neuf, ça se voit, il brille. Presque pas de coups. Son premier voyage ? Je pense que oui.

Mes doigts glissent lentement sur le métal, essuyant les fines gouttelettes d'eau de mer. Je les porte à ma bouche et retrouve le goût salé mélangé au métal. Ce goût étrange caractéristique des docks. Curieux d'en connaître plus sur lui je me penche et lis les informations. Il vient de Chine et j'opte pour des vêtements.

En ce moment il y en a beaucoup. Enfants exploités, adultes mal payés ... ils sont les fabricants de ces nouveaux produits. Ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance. Alors pourquoi moi j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus malheureux qu'eux ?

Je vis dans un pays avec des droits, j'ai un bon travail qui me rapporte assez, un appartement bien coté, des amis, une famille. Le rêve de toute personne.

Mais il y a comme toujours ce battement de cœur irrégulier, ce serrement dans la poitrine, cette nausée ... non ça ne va pas. Je replace une mèche de mes longs cheveux noirs derrière mon oreille et lève la tête. Le ciel blanc, parsemé de nuages semble calme, immobile. Mais je devine la tempête qui se prépare au dessus. Il va pleuvoir ce soir.

Autour de moi plusieurs dockers font de même et froncent les sourcils. Eux aussi ont deviné. Le rythme de travail s'accélère un peu, même une personne de la mer n'aime pas vraiment les fortes pluies.

******« Bill !! »**

Je cherche autour de moi et finis par lever la tête pour croiser le regard d'un homme sur le container voisin.

******« Reste pas trop près, y a le nouveau patron qui arrête pas de te fixer de sa fenêtre. »**

Je lui fais un bref signe de main alors qu'il reprend son travail, attachant les chaînes.

A force de venir ici tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'un an, certains ont fini par me remarquer. On a un peu sympathisé mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas ça que je recherchais. Parce que même s'ils sont drôles et gentils, le gouffre dans mon corps reste intact. J'ai beau tout essayé, rien ne le comble.

Noir, froid, tranchant, c'est comme une maladie qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Fossé sans fond, labyrinthe dans l'obscurité et je m'y suis perdu. J'ai beau essuyé mes larmes comme un enfant, je n'arrive pas trouver la sortie de mes cauchemars. Tout devient froid, silencieux et sans vie. Et pourtant je l'entends encore, il bat dans ma poitrine et me rappelle que je ne rêve pas. Tout ça est bien réel.

Je m'éloigne et reprends ma marche sur le béton mouillé.

Espagne, Maroc, Japon, France ... tous des pays, tous différents et pour moi tous semblables. Ils vont et viennent, parlent dans leur langue et essayent de communiquer avec les autres. Mais raison futile, juste histoire de faire passer le temps. C'est pathétique. Des océans à traverser, des tempêtes à essuyer et personne ne pense à eux. Parce qu'ils sont invisibles.

Alors c'est peut-être pour ça que je viens ici. Je me sens chez moi. Un invisible parmi des invisibles, un homme parmi des hommes ... Non ...

A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce que toutes mes explications restent floues, sans réel sens. J'ai faux. Et je suis faux. Sourire sur le visage, rire sur les lèvres, mots de bonheur contre la langue, alors que mes yeux pleurent en silence. Transparentes, des illusions pour les autres afin qu'ils ne les voient pas.

Je soupire.

Mes pas se font lents, précis. Comme si je ne voulais pas me tromper de chemin. Bien choisir où passer, décider de la route sur ce plat grouillant de personnes. Les mains dans les poches, mes pouces caressant mes cuisses à travers le fin tissu, dans un mouvement d'apaisement, il n'y a qu'ici que j'arrive à me calmer.

Des mouettes viennent se poser sur les mâts, criant pour mettre leur touche dans le brouhaha. Je rigole un peu en voyant un capitaine jeter une pierre sur un des oiseaux alors qu'il fait ses besoins sur son pont.

Mais même avec ça, il revient toujours, plus grand et plus fort. Plus écrasant aussi. Je me demande si un jour j'arriverai encore à le porter ou si je finirai par m'affaisser.

Peut-être que la dernière solution n'est pas si mal. Au moins je ne me poserai plus de questions et n'aurai plus à lutter contre ce vide en moi. Un vide qui pèse des tonnes, plus lourd que les containers que je longe.

Une goutte vient s'écraser sur ma joue. Je porte ma main dessus et efface ce que je pense être une larme. Mais une autre vient la rejoindre, et encore une. Je me rends compte alors que je ne pleure pas, mais que c'est le ciel.  
Nuages gris devenant noirs, vent plus impétueux, ça arrive doucement. Les gouttes se font plus régulières, plus nombreuses, plus vives.

Il pleut.

Les ouvriers se hâtent, devant absolument finir leur travail. Et moi je reste sous l'eau, à les regarder. La mer commence à s'agiter, les vagues cognant les coques et les pierres des anciens docks. Une pluie diluvienne s'empare de la ville et les gens se mettent à courir dans tous les sens, dans un désordre pathétique. Seuls eux, dockers, gardent leur calme et leur précision dans leur travaux. Le moindre faux pas peut-être fatal.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel et offre mon visage à l'averse. Mon maquillage va couler mais je m'en moque. Sentir les multiples gouttes couler sur ma peau, mourrant de temps en temps dans ma bouche, j'ai l'espoir puéril de chasser mes peurs et doutes dans le torrent.

Un éclair déchire le ciel devenu noir, plongeant la ville dans les ténèbres. Je sursaute, surpris.  
Voilà bien la seule chose qui peut me faire partir d'ici. Depuis tout petit je suis astraphobe. D'un mouvement tremblant je resserre mon manteau contre moi. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction des docks et voyant un autre éclair, je m'en vais presque en courant.

Pas pressé, tête enfouie dans le col de ma veste, les bras en croix sur ma poitrine, je tente de me protéger de cette peur qui s'empare de moi.

******« Sorry. Excuse-me. »**

Je me stoppe pour faire face à un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que moi, vingt-trois ans peut-être, qui semble complètement perdu. Son accent est étranger et je le vois chercher ses mots.

******« Where is ... hum ... hou ... No. wa ... ware. Warehaouse. Where is warehaouse ? »**

Heureusement que j'arrive à comprendre l'anglais mal parlé, ayant moi-même du mal pour certains mots.

******« Warehouses ? »** (Docks)  
******« Si »**, me répond il en espagnol.

Je lui explique du mieux que je peux, voyant bien qu'il ne parle pas anglais. Pour moi c'est simple. J'en viens et j'y vais tous les jours. Je pense que je saurais toujours m'y rendre, même si l'on me laissait dans une rue inconnue, à des kilomètres des docks. Lorsqu'il repart en me remerciant, je reprends ma route et prie pour échapper à la foudre.

Peur un peu puérile, j'avoue. Mais je ne me contrôle pas. Quand j'arrive enfin chez moi, j'enlève mes vêtements trempés et vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. L'orage continue de tonner dehors et à chaque fois je sursaute. Pourtant je devrais être habitué, ayant vécu toute mon enfance dans un pays où les orages sont réguliers.

L'Allemagne, patrie de mon cœur, pays de mes premières années. Et aujourd'hui je vis à Los Angeles. Je me suis retrouvé ici en raison de mon travail. Il parait que j'ai un don pour la coiffure. Moi j'aime juste ça.

Après avoir fini mes études de coiffeur, je me suis fait engager dans un petit salon de campagne. Puis je suis rapidement parti pour la ville, espérant y trouver ce qui me manquait depuis quelques temps. J'y ai vécu quelques années, me faisant doucement un nom dans le milieu. Mais moi je cherchais juste cette chose qui pourrait combler ce gouffre en moi.

Et lorsqu'un américain, grande star dans le monde de la mode, m'a proposé un emploi dans l'un de ses salons en Amérique, j'ai accepté. J'avais l'espoir fou de trouver là-bas, dans ce pays gigantesque, la chose essentielle à mon existence. Mais voilà près d'un an et demi que je suis ici et c'est toujours pareil.

L'eau chaude glisse sur mon corps et je me détends un peu. J'attrape mon gel douche et en verse une noisette dans ma main. Lentement, je commence à me laver, me massant le corps par la même occasion. La musique dans la pièce m'empêche d'entendre le tonnerre. Ainsi, ma peur s'en va ... mais pour laisser la place à cette autre chose.

Fébrile, je sors de la douche et me sèche superficiellement. J'enfile un boxer et me glisse dans mon lit. Mon cœur bat la chamade, m'assourdissant.

Mes draps sont trempés et je commence à trembler. Chute libre à nouveau. Vide en moi plus grand, plus froid. Lame douloureuse dans le cœur, ça me transperce de toute part et je ne peux qu'attendre que ça passe un peu. Car ça ne disparaît jamais vraiment.

******...**

Une vielle dame refaite de partout, qui essaye de paraître plus jeune mais qui est devenue affreuse à force de se faire tirer la peau, me demande une tisane alors que je passe devant elle.

Rapidement je vais dans l'arrière boutique et demande à la stagiaire de s'en occuper. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en charger, j'ai une cliente qui vient d'arriver.  
Grand sourire, gestes aimables et courtois, je la reçois comme il se doit. Ici, dans ce salon de coiffure huppé, le client est roi.

C'est ma dernière coiffure de la journée. Je l'installe dans un fauteuil et lui demande si elle désire une collation. Tout est fait pour que la personne se sente à l'aise et ressorte satisfaite. Après tout, vu le prix qu'elle paye je peux comprendre.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures avec elle, entre la couleur et la coupe, je termine enfin ma journée. Je salue mes collègues de travail et file directement au port.

Echappée belle, échappée sauvage et pourtant je ne suis pas libre. Enchaîné à je ne sais quoi, prisonnier du noir, coincé dans un étau qui ne cesse de se resserrer et qui un jour va bien m'étouffer.

La pluie de cette nuit a refroidi l'air et les jupes d'été ne trouvent plus leur place sur les corps des jeunes femmes. Vestes, pantalons et pulls sortent enfin dehors. Mais ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. Dès demain ils retourneront dans les placards.

Les docks se dessinent enfin devant mes yeux et je sens ma poitrine se gonfler. Toujours ce même sentiment en y arrivant et l'opposé en partant.

Mes santiags claquent sur le sol mouillé, preuve de ma présence. Rythme identique, cognement au même instant, mon cœur bat au rythme de mes pas. Parce que ça me rappelle que je suis là, que je suis bien ici.  
L'odeur de la mer emplie mes poumons et je soupire de bien-être. Enfin, autant que cela puisse être.

Je décide de m'asseoir sur une grosse pierre, posée sur les quais. Elle est marron, grosse, imposante et pourtant personne ne la remarque vraiment. On la voit mais sans plus.  
Posé, mes yeux dérivent sur les travailleurs. J'ai beau voir et revoir ces mêmes gestes, j'ai l'impression de les découvrir à chaque fois.

Et lentement, mes pensées se tournent vers le trou béant qui se dessine devant moi. Un pas de géant pour le franchir. Mais je ne suis qu'un humain et je ne peux le faire. Je tente de solidifier mes faibles protections, tentant de stopper la progression de ce manque. Mais lutter est dur, tellement dur. Je le vois grandir, lentement certes, mais toujours devenir plus imposant.

Je ravale un sanglot, ne voulant pas craquer dehors. Mes appels aux secours résonnent sans fin et personne ne les entend. Comme si je n'existais pas.

Un goût métallique se répand dans ma bouche, je viens de me mordre la lèvre un peu trop fort. Du bout de la langue je recueille les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlent. Je perds tant dans ce vide, alors je ne perdrai pas ça aussi.

J'ai du mal à tenir, seul, ici, sans ce qui me manque. Dans mes rêves je me vois heureux, comme dans un vrai paradis. Je n'ai plus ce sentiment horrible en moi. Il est enfin comblé. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas la réponse à ce mystère. Et ça m'exaspère encore plus.

Parce que je ne me comprends même plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour moi-même. Un corps vide, sans âme. Un corps qui vit ... ou plutôt survit.  
Le monde autour de moi avance, progresse, mais moi je stagne. Comme dans ces vieux films en noir et blanc où le paysage défile derrière les voitures. L'acteur principal n'avance pas, c'est le décor. Et pour moi c'est pareil.

Je finis par me lever, voulant marcher, déambuler parmi les machines. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais. J'avance juste, mon regard se baladant de navires en navires, de dockers en dockers, de containers en containers. J'aime trouver les détails chez chaque chose, le petit plus qui les rend unique.

Soudain je percute quelque chose qui court et me bouscule. Je relève un peu la tête et la tourne pour mieux voir la cause de mon déséquilibre. Mes iris rencontrent deux pupilles marron.

Un jeune homme vient de me rentrer dedans. Il doit avoir vingt-cinq ans. Une peau halée, bien bronzée, je me surprends à le détailler. Ses dreads sont attachées en queue de cheval, blondes foncé. Son visage masculin est extrêmement beau. De petites rides se dessinent sur son front, ses yeux noisette semblent me dévisager et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte me laisse deviner la langue qui joue avec son piercing au labret.

Mais je me perds dans ses yeux. Je m'y perds et je trouve ça agréable. Incapable de bouger, paralysé, je n'arrive même plus à parler. Et il semble être dans le même état.

Tout ce qui m'entoure n'a plus de sens. Plus rien n'existe, il n'y a que lui.

Lui ...

Les sons disparaissent, les odeurs s'évanouissent, le décor devient flou, le goût salé se dissout ... simplement lui.

******« Tom !! »** Hurle un homme un peu plus loin.

Il se retourne, rompant le contact visuel, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité, bien trop violemment.

******« La machine va pas tenir bien longtemps et y a le capitaine qui s'énerve contre Jost ! »**

Il me jette un regard, comme si il hésitait entre y aller et rester, puis reprend sa course vers le groupe où règne une forte agitation. Normalement, je devrais retourner à mes occupations, mais mon regard reste accroché à cet individu.  
Tom ? Si j'ai bien compris, il s'appelle Tom.

******« Tom. »**

Un simple murmure, inaudible probablement et un cri en moi. Il résonne et m'assourdit presque. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, parce que étrangement je trouve ce mot agréable à entendre.

Il arrive enfin devant les autres et commence à donner une multitude d'ordres que tous s'appliquent à exécuter à la lettre. Ses dreads se balancent au rythme de ses mouvements et je suis hypnotisé. Je le détaille, ne ratant aucun de ses gestes.

Et lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi dans un demi-tour très rapide, je baisse la tête et rougis. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti tout ça. Cette chaleur qui combat le froid en moi, cette lumière qui éclaire faiblement mes ténèbres ... ce bien-être, le vrai.

Je relève un peu les yeux mais il s'est déjà retourné et parle avec un capitaine. Je voudrais encore croiser ses iris, une seule fois, même si c'est la dernière. Juste pour ressentir cette bouffée d'oxygène m'envahir. Mais il semble très occupé et m'a probablement oublié.

Je reprends ma marche, lui tournant le dos. Après tout, les rêves ça n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des mensonges inventés pour que les enfants croient que la vie est belle. Et mes illusions de petit prince sont mortes depuis bien longtemps, depuis que je m'accroche au bord du précipice qui vit en moi.

Lentement, le soleil se couche, laissant la place à la lune. Une très faible pénombre, mélange entre lumière et ténèbres, illumine les docks. Un peu d'orange dans le ciel, reflet sur l'eau azur à certains endroits. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être sur une île déserte.  
Je reviens sur mes pas, longeant de très près les containers, comme si j'essayais de disparaître dans leurs ombres.

******« Euh ... Excusez-moi. »**

Je cherche du regard la personne qui m'interpelle. Je finis par la trouver, adossée entre deux containers, les bras croisés.  
C'est ... lui.

******« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les jours sur les docks ? »** Me demande-t-il. ******« Je vous observe depuis un moment et je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez faire ici. »****  
********« Vous êtes ? »****  
********« Oh pardon. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Tom Trümper, responsable des docks. »****  
********« Le grand patron ? » **

Son rire s'élève et je frissonne. Est-ce lui ou simplement la brise ? Non, cette dernière est bien trop chaude pour que j'aie froid.

******« Pas vraiment. Mais pas très loin »**, me répond-il taquin. ******« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »****  
********« Bill Kaulitz et ... je suis coiffeur. » **

Il se rapproche un peu de moi et je peux mieux le regarder. Il est encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Des ombres se dessinent sur son visage souriant qui m'apaise.

******« Et que fait un coiffeur sur les docks ? A la recherche de nouvelles coupes façon cheveux dans le vent ? »****  
********« Je ... me promène. »****  
********« Ce n'est pas trop l'endroit pour. » **

Il regarde sa montre et je vois son visage s'assombrir.

******« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser »**, dit-il en s'éloignant. ******« Mais je ne me trompe pas en disant à demain, non ? »****  
********« Non »**, je murmure.

Et il disparaît derrière un container, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

******...**

Cela fait plus de deux heures que je tente de trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrête pas de tourner dans tous les sens, virant avec mes pieds mes draps et les remettant sur moi quelques minutes après.  
J'ai toujours eu besoin de quelque chose sur mon corps pour m'endormir.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil qui m'indique deux heures du matin. Je grogne, soupire et ferme les yeux.  
Mais dès que je fais ce geste, un visage apparaît dans mon esprit et m'empêche de dormir.

Brusquement, je me mets sur le dos et soulève mes paupières. Depuis que je l'ai vu je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

Tom.

Pourquoi cet homme m'intrigue ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose de particulier ? Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui !!

Enervé, je finis par me lever pour aller dans ma cuisine boire un verre d'eau. En retournant à ma chambre, je passe devant mon bureau et je vois alors mon cahier de chansons ouvert. Je me stoppe et le regarde.

Depuis tout petit j'écris de nombreuses chansons, même si je sais pertinemment qu'elles ne seront jamais chantées. C'est juste pour mon plaisir. Il n'y a que moi qui les connaisse. Il m'arrive de temps en temps de les fredonner au salon, mais sans plus. Je déteste chanter en public. J'ai bien trop peur !

Je m'assois sur la chaise et attrape un crayon qui traîne. Rapidement les mots trouvent leur place sur le papier. Je ne réfléchis même pas à ce que j'écris. Faut juste que ça sorte.

Des mots toujours dans ma langue maternelle, des phrases que je ne comprends pas toujours.  
Ma main bouge et forme les lettres sans que je sache le réel sens de tout cela. Quand je m'arrête enfin, mes yeux vagabondent sur le cahier.

Je parle de départ, de renouveau, un ciel s'ouvre et je suis avec quelqu'un. Lui ? Parce que c'est à Tom que j'ai pensé tout le long. Ce "nous", est-ce lui et moi ? C'est étrange, j'en ai envie.  
Et si j'écoute ces mots, je dois aller de l'avant. Mais comment ?

Danse de mots, mots qui dansent. Valse, rock, tango, les lettres se mêlent et s'emmêlent. Ma vision devient floue et je finis par m'endormir sur mon bureau.

Cette nuit là, je rêve de lui. Un rêve rempli de gris mais apaisant. Un rêve où il me sourit, il me parle et où je me sens bien. Je dirais même que je me sens entier, complet.

J'entends une voix, criarde, aigue. Je sursaute et me réveille par la même occasion.

******« Bill je sais que tu es là !! Je t'attends depuis dix minutes ! Bouge ton cul !! » **

Je cherche l'origine de la voix et me rends compte que c'est mon répondeur. Je me frotte les yeux et me redresse un peu. Ma meilleure amie continue de me crier dessus, m'intimant de me lever et de la rejoindre dans le quart d'heure qui suit.

Je m'étire et décide enfin de me lever. Mon regard s'attarde sur l'horloge dans mon salon et la fixe. Une alarme se déclenche en moi, je suis en retard. Aussi vite que je peux, je me change, me coiffe et me maquille.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin en bas de mon immeuble, Ania tape du pied et je me reçois une petite tape derrière la tête.

******« Ben heureusement que je suis venu te chercher, sinon tu arrivais en retard chez les Harpen. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de demander à ce que tu m'accompagnes pour la préparer pour son mariage ? »** Soupire-t-lle.  
******« Parce que je suis bon. »****  
********« Encore heureux. Aller, grouille. On doit y être dans une demi-heure. » **

Je monte dans une voiture du salon avec elle. Le chauffeur démarre et nous avançons dans les rues de Los Angeles, direction Beverly Hills. Dans le coffre, se trouve tout le matériel pour rendre la future mariée resplendissante.

Et c'est ainsi que je passe ma matinée à coiffer les demoiselles d'honneur et à les maquiller, aidant de temps en temps Ania qui a du mal avec la future Madame Harpen, cette dernière étant très exigeante.

Ma journée terminée, je demande au chauffeur de me déposer non loin des docks. Enfin je ne lui dis pas ça. Je lui donne juste un nom de rue. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache où je me rends et passe le plus clair de mon temps.

Comme je l'avais prévu hier, le soleil est de retour et les vêtements d'hiver sont retournés dans les armoires. Jupes, t-shirt, robes, shorts, tout le monde a sorti sa petite tenue. Je dois faire un peu tache avec mon pantalon noir, mes bottes, mon t-shirt rouge et mon long manteau noir. A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à sortir sans ce dernier. Si je ne l'ai pas, je me sens mal à l'aise, comme nu.

Le premier pied posé sur le béton et directement je cherche Tom du regard. Mais hier était la première fois que je le voyais. Peut-être est-il dans les bureaux. Alors j'ai peu de chances de le revoir.

Je marche tranquillement, faisant comme chaque jour. Avancer, regarder, penser, pour ne partir que tard dans la soirée.  
Les heures défilent et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Pourtant hier, dans ses mots, il m'a laissé croire à une nouvelle rencontre. Ou alors je me suis fait des idées.

Je tape du pied dans un oursin qui n'a rien à faire ici, triste de ne pas le voir.

******« Pauvre oursin ! Il ne vous a rien fait. C'est pas gentil. » **

Je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix et mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur.

******« Bonjour Bill »**, dit il d'une voix douce, la tête légèrement sur le côté. ******« Pas trop déçu de me revoir ? » **

Je souris simplement et m'avance vers lui. Il est là.

On commence à se parler doucement, de choses banales. Puis il me demande si je veux bien marcher avec lui sur les quais. Bien évidemment j'accepte. Marcher avec lui, ici, tout en parlant, c'est le mieux que je pouvais attendre de lui.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, j'apprends qu'il a vingt-quatre ans, de deux ans mon aîné. Il vient d'être promu en grade et muté à Los Angeles depuis une semaine. Et, étrangement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je lui parle de moi avec envie. Je me dévoile un peu, gardant beaucoup de choses secrètes malgré tout.

Mais je me sens si bien ...

Les jours qui suivent, prennent une nouvelle touche de couleur. Chaque après-midi, je me rends aux docks et marche lentement. Je sais que Tom viendra me rejoindre dès qu'il le peut. Nous parlons beaucoup, donnant nos opinions sur les sujets. Mais même avec tout ça, cette sorte de complicité, nos vies restent secrètes.

Parfois je vois son regard se voiler, devenir triste et sombre, comme le mien l'est souvent aussi.

Voilà une semaine entière que nous avons ce rituel. Et je m'attache à lui de plus en plus. Et j'ai l'espoir fou que c'est réciproque. Nous sommes en train de marcher entre les containers, à l'abri des autres. Nos mains se frôlent par moments et je frissonne.

Soudain il s'arrête et me fait face, un regard sérieux se plongeant dans le mien. Il prend une grande inspiration, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important. Sa langue joue nerveusement avec son piercing et je lui souris pour l'encourager.

******« Tu ... Tu voudrais bien ... venir ... manger chez moi ce soir »**, débite t'il à toute vitesse.  
******« Chez toi ? » **

Je suis assez surpris de sa demande. Mais en même temps j'en suis tellement heureux que je n'arrive pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur.

******« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme le luxe de ton appartement. C'est petit mais ... »****  
********« D'accord »**, je l'interromps

Un immense sourire illumine son visage et nous reprenons notre chemin. De loin, une femme avec une salopette lui fait de grands signes et il s'excuse, le travail l'attend.

Je ne lui en veux jamais de partir comme ça. Après tout, il passe du temps avec moi pendant ses heures de travail. C'est normal qu'il s'absente pour ça.

Alors que je suis seul, je m'approche d'une bitte et monte dessus, pieds joints. De là, j'ai l'impression de dominer la mer, l'immensité bleue. Je repense à ces derniers jours, ma rencontre avec lui ... et cette sorte de changement en moi.

La première personne à laquelle je pense en me levant est Tom et c'est exactement pareil lorsque je m'endors. En fait je pense constamment à lui. Et j'ai moins froid, moins mal. Je continue de m'accrocher désespérément au bord du vide et il me donne la force de continuer.

Envie de le voir encore. Espérer que si je lâche il me rattrapera.

Mais repenser à cette chose horrible me plonge à l'intérieur. Elle me pousse, essayant de me faire lâcher prise. Elle revient à la charge, plus violente qu'avant, plus forte et plus effrayante.

Je tombe à terre, les mains en avant, m'évitant la forte collision. Mais mes genoux heurtent le sol et je gémis de douleur. Je n'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux, noir m'enveloppant, me consumant. Je me mets à trembler et croise mes bras dans une tentative de me réchauffer.

Plus je me rends compte de ma dépendance à Tom, et plus le gouffre essaye de m'attirer en lui.

******« Bill !! » **

Deux mains me soulèvent, me reposant sur mes pieds.

******« Bill ! Bill ! »**

J'arrive finalement à soulever mes paupières, et aperçois dans le flou de ma vue Tom. Je souris et me blottis contre lui. C'est la première fois que nous avons un contact aussi rapproché et je le sens se tendre contre moi.

Puis, un peu hésitant, ses mains se posent sur mon dos et tracent des cercles qui m'apaisent. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et soupire de soulagement.

Il ne me rejette pas.

******« Je ne finis que dans une heure, tu rentres chez toi ou tu préfères m'attendre ? »****  
********« Je reste »**, je souffle dans son cou.  
******« Par contre j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme ce que je viens de voir. » **

Je rêve où il s'inquiète pour moi ? Sa prise se fait plus forte, me serrant un peu plus contre son corps chaud.

******« C'est rien. Je vais faire attention. »****  
********« Promis ? »****  
********« Promis. » **

Il se recule un peu, rompant notre étreinte à mon grand désespoir. Il penche la tête un peu sur le côté et me sourit tendrement. Son visage commence à se rapprocher du mien et ses lèvres se posent sur mon nez.

« Pas de bêtises, ne ? » Me dit-il avant de partir pour travailler.

Pas mal chamboulé par ce qui vient de se passer, je m'assois sur la bitte et me masse les tempes. Je pensais arriver à la battre, la combattre. Je pensais être assez fort avec lui pour m'en débarrasser, la combler. Mais j'avais tort. Elle est revenue à la charge et j'ai cru que j'allais refaire une crise de panique, comme je faisais au tout début.

Mon regard dérive sur les dockers et je vois Tom s'affairer avec eux. Instinctivement mes yeux s'accrochent à lui comme le fait un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Tel un enfant accroché à sa mère, cherchant sa protection et sa chaleur.

Serais-je devenu autant dépendant de lui ?

******...**

Tom et moi sommes devant la porte de son appartement. Il cherche ses clefs dans ses grandes poches et a bien du mal. Je rigole doucement et il stoppe sa recherche, me fixant.

******« Je préfère quand tu ris. » **

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il retourne à la recherche des clefs.

******« Elle était dans l'autre poche... »**, rigole-t-il.

Il ouvre la porte et je le suis. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très grand, surtout comparé au mien. Mais c'est chez lui, il y a son odeur et son empreinte partout. Je retire mon manteau lentement, redoutant le moment où il me verra sans, les bras nus.

Très débile, j'avoue. Mais c'est comme si je me dévoilais un peu plus et je crains qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Moi qui m'y attache. Moi qui ai besoin de lui. Moi qui ne pense même plus vivre sans lui.

******« Vas-y, installe toi. Je reviens dans deux minutes. » **

Je m'assois sur le canapé le bout des fesses au bord. Je détaille chaque chose chez lui. Quelques posters de stars, des photos de famille et des guitares. Dans un coin de son salon, toute une collection de guitares repose dans une vitrine. Admiratif, moi qui aime tout ce qui a attrait à cet art, je m'approche et effleure du bout des doigts le verre.

Elles sont belles. Comme lui. Je devine que chacune d'elles à un passé, un morceau de Tom. Une histoire pour chaque corde, et le tout forme sa vie.

******« Ça te plaît ? »****  
********« Oui. C'est beau. » **

J'en montre une du doigt, une guitare sèche.

******« C'est ta première non ? »****  
********« Oui. Comment t'as su ? »****  
********« Sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle semble usée. Ou alors parce qu'elle est au centre. » **

Je le sens sourire derrière moi et je me retourne.

******« Du spaetzle avec des dès de poulet, ça te dit ? »****  
********« Du spaetzle ? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en nourriture allemande ? »** Dis-je d'un ton taquin.  
******« Mon beau-père était allemand. » **

Son regard se voile nouveau de cette lueur sombre et triste.

******« Il est mort y a deux ans »**, reprend-t-il.

Après m'avoir fait cette révélation plus que troublante, je le rejoins dans la cuisine où il sort les ingrédients. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vécu pareille épreuve. En plus il avait l'air d'être très proche de lui.

******« Je t'aide ? »** Je propose.

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Mais je vois bien la trace salée sur sa joue, signe de la larme.

******« Avec plaisir ! » **

Dans un silence un peu étrange, nous commençons à préparer le repas. Tom ouvre le sachet de farine et cette dernière lui explose à la figure.  
J'explose de rire. De la farine dans les cheveux et plein le visage, il est méconnaissable. Sa main va chercher de la farine et il me la lance dessus sans prévenir.

******« Mes cheveux !! »** J'hurle.

S'en suit une bataille féroce avec les divers aliments qui nous passent sous la main.  
Lorsque l'on s'arrête enfin, nous sommes recouverts d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et le repas semble tombé à l'eau. Tom rigole en me montrant du doigt et je boude gentiment.

******« On mange quoi maintenant ? »** Je demande.  
******« Japonais ça te dit ? »****  
********« Ouais. » **

Il attrape le téléphone et appelle le petit restaurant non loin de chez lui, qui livre à domicile. Commande passée, il me juge de haut en bas, un sourire toujours moqueur sur le visage.

******« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »** Me propose-t-il.  
******« Euh ... oui. »****  
********« Et changer de vêtements, ne ? Parce que sinon tu vas avoir peur de tout tacher. »****  
********« Aussi. » **

Je le suis dans son appartement, jusqu'à sa chambre où il me donne un t-shirt large qui pourrait me servir de chemise de nuit, ainsi qu'un pantalon léger, un peu large ... enfin pas comme les miens surtout.  
Puis il m'indique où se trouve la salle de bain et me dit que je peux fouiller pour trouver une serviette et d'autres choses. Je m'y rends donc et prends une rapide douche.

Obligé de me démaquiller, mon crayon ayant coulé, j'hésite à sortir. Il ne m'a jamais vu comme ça. Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir sur sa porte. Je ne me reconnais même pas.

Mes cheveux sont mouillés et plaqués, je ne porte plus aucune trace de maquillage et je nage dans ses vêtements. Timidement, j'entrouvre la porte. Tom est dans le salon, je l'entends jouer de la guitare.

Je m'approche doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il est penché sur son instrument, celui de ses débuts comme j'avais deviné. Sa langue sort légèrement de sa bouche, un air concentré sur le visage.

Je m'appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte et le regarde jouer. J'aime le voir plongé dans son monde, un beau monde. Ma tête repose contre le bois et mes bras sont croisés. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la mélodie, il joue bien.

******« Oh ! T'es là. » **

Je sursaute et me cache à moitié. Je devais avoir une horrible tête. Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté et ses pas m'indiquent qu'il se rapproche.

******« Montre-moi ta tête Bill. J'ai pas bien vu comment tu étais »**, continue-t-il de rire.  
******« Nan ! »**Dis-je comment un enfant. ******« Suis horrible. » **

Je me cache derrière une porte alors que Tom essaye de la pousser pour rentrer dans la pièce et me voir. Bien évidemment, il finit par gagner.

Je pose mes mains sur mon visage, ne voulant pas voir ses moqueries. Ses doigts viennent caresser les miens et les repoussent doucement. Il attrape mon menton entre deux doigts et me force à relever la tête. Aussitôt je détourne le regard.

******« T'es très beau comme ça »**, me murmure t'il.

J'ose enfin plonger mon regard dans le sien, surpris par ses paroles.

******« Surtout quand tu as de la farine sur le menton. » **

J'écarquille les yeux et le repousse.

******« Vas te laver, crétin !! Au lieu de dire des conneries. » **

Il me sourit et s'exécute, disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Moi, je retourne dans le salon et m'assois en tailleur sur son canapé. Je repasse sur cette partie de mon visage qu'il vient de toucher et ses dires repassent en boucle dans ma tête.

Il me trouve beau. Très beau même. Je souris un peu bêtement mais reprends vite mes esprits. Je ne dois pas me faire de fausses idées. On peut trouver une personne belle mais ne pas être attirée par elle. Trop s'attacher n'est pas bon, trop espérer non plus.

Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et les glisse sous le t-shirt de Tom avant de les enrouler de mes bras. Mon menton se pose sur mes genoux et je fixe un point inconnu devant moi.

Un premier frisson me parcourt l'échine, puis un autre arrive, plus fort que le premier. Je commence à me mordre les joues pour retenir les larmes qui montent rapidement. Ma respiration se fait plus forte et mes expirations se calent sur le rythme des tremblements de ma bouche.

Vide en moi, froid en moi. Pourtant je suis entouré, pas seul et il fait chaud dehors. Mais dedans ... tout est si différent. Des spasmes me parcourent et je me laisse tomber contre l'accoudoir et le dossier. Calé dans un coin, je ne bouge plus.

Enfin, je décide de ne plus bouger. Parce que mon corps est encore tout contracté.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et un visage apparaît devant moi.  
Tom ...

******« Bill ? Ça va pas ? Bill ? » **

Fébrile, je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois toute sa peur. Je le supplie en silence de m'aider, le supplie de ne pas partir, de rester, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et entoure mes épaules d'un de ses bras. Lentement, il me ramène contre lui et je me blottis.

******« C'est rien, ça va pas passer. Chut. Calme toi. Chut. » **

Les minutes qui suivent sont un vrai combat avec moi-même. Je dois me calmer. Lorsque j'y arrive enfin, je me relève un peu, frotte mes yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes et ose un regard vers Tom.

Ce dernier me regarde tendrement, d'un regard rempli de compassion.

******« Tu as faim ? »** Me demande t'il.

J'acquiesce en silence. Il se lève, va dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes après avec le repas commandé.  
Dans un silence angoissant pour moi, je commence à manger.

C'est la première fois qu'il me voit comme ça. Et j'ignore quelle est sa réaction.

******« Bill. Je ... ça t'arrive souvent ... ça ? »** Me questionne-t-il un peu hésitant.  
******« Oui. Pardon. »****  
********« Non, c'est rien. C'est juste ... je m'inquiète. » **

Je plante ma fourchette dans le morceau de viande et le tourne dans la sauce. Que répondre à ça ?

******« C'est pas la peine. C'est rien »**, je murmure.

Tom lâche ses couverts et se tourne vers moi.

******« Rien !! Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas rien. Tu faisais à moitié une crise de panique Bill »**, s'énerve-t-il.  
******« Pardon. »****  
********« Arrête de t'excuser ! Je ... tu veux en parler ? »** Se calme t'il.  
******« Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je ... c'est juste que ... comme un gouffre un moi. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. »**

Mes doigts viennent effleurer le bord du verre et tournent autour.

******« Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ... enfin, j'ai l'habitude. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »****  
********« Trop tard. Tu comptes déjà trop pour moi pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. »****  
********« Mange, ça va être froid. »**

J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit. Je déteste en parler. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus faible. Alors je change vite de sujet de conversation.

******...**

Après ce repas, les liens entre Tom et moi sont devenus encore plus forts. Il tenta à diverses reprises d'en savoir plus sur mon problème, en vain. Je refusais d'en parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire en plus.

J'en appris un peu plus sur lui également, surtout par rapport à son beau-père. C'était lui qui avait appris à Tom la musique, enfant. Ils étaient vraiment très proches et lors de sa mort, Tom avait connu une grosse période de dépression. Depuis, il allait mieux. Mais restait toujours un manque en lui, celui de cette figure paternelle.

Tom comprit également mon besoin de venir sur les docks. On arrivait à se comprendre facilement en fait. Un regard, un geste, un faible murmure et tout était dit.

Depuis ce fameux soir, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Dès que je finis au salon, je vais aux docks où je sais que Tom me rejoindra. Et lorsqu'il termine son travail, nous nous rendons chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ou alors nous allons au cinéma ou au restaurant. Tout notre temps libre est passé avec l'autre.

Sorties entre amis, soirées rien qu'à nous deux, pour nous, sans personne d'autre ... mais moi parfois j'espère plus.

Voilà presque un mois que nous nous connaissons et j'ai l'espoir totalement fou que je le garderai toujours pour moi. Là, je suis dans mon appartement, sans lui. On a bien passé un peu de temps ensemble, buvant un verre chez lui, mais j'avais une énorme lessive à faire et elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je suis recroquevillé dans mon lit immense, sous ma couette. Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues et je gémis. Mon corps entier est parcouru de soubresauts, signes de ma faiblesse.

Faiblesse d'illusions, faiblesse invisible pour les autres, que je croyais disparue et qui pourtant est là et me ronge. Tel un parasite dans un corps, je la sens prendre de l'ampleur sur moi, rependre le contrôle.

Dans le silence de mes illusions de bonheur, elle s'est nourrie de mes espoirs, les réduisant presque à néant. Encore un peu et elle gagnera. Gouffre, vide, noir, froid. Mal, mal, mal. Besoin, besoin, besoin, ... besoin de lui. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Tom ...

Fébrile, je tends ma main vers ma table de nuit et tâtonne pour trouver mon portable. En main, je cherche avec difficulté le nom de Tom dans mon répertoire. Les larmes envahissant mes yeux ne m'aident pas.

Enfin trouvé, j'appuie sur la touche verte et porte le combiné à mon oreille. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries.

******« Allo ? »****  
********« Tom »**, je gémis.  
******« Bill ? Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » ****  
********« Tom. »****  
********« Bill t'es où ? » **

Je ravale un sanglot et tente de lui répondre.

******« Chez ... chez ... chez moi. »****  
********« J'arrive ! Tu bouges pas ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » **

Je l'entends jurer contre une chaussure et puis plus rien. Le téléphone en main, je fixe l'écran, seul lien me raccrochant à Tom. A chaque fois que le rétro-éclairage s'éteint, je le remets aussitôt.

Je me concentre uniquement sur ça, sur Tom qui va arriver. Les minutes passent et toujours personne. Mais je sais qu'il va venir. Il faut juste qu'il arrive.

Soudain mon portable vibre et je décroche aussitôt.

******« Bill ! J'arrive. Je me gare et je monte. »****  
********« C'est ... ouvert »**, je marmonne.  
******« D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là dans cinq minutes. » **

Mais cette fois il ne raccroche pas. J'entends la portière s'ouvrir et se fermer, le bruit de ses pas sur le trottoir. Puis il tape le code de mon immeuble, je lui ai donné. Une marche, puis deux. Il est en train de les monter en courant. Sa respiration est erratique.

Je me raccroche à ces stupides sons qui signifient tant pour moi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre enfin et Tom m'appelle. Je fais un peu de bruit et il arrive rapidement dans ma chambre.

******« Merde Bill !! » **

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre. Je passe les miens autour de son torse et m'y agrippe. Lentement, il me force à m'allonger et se met à côté de moi. Je calle mon corps contre le sien, cherchant sa chaleur et enfouie mon visage dans ses dreads.

Une main se pose dans mes cheveux et me masse le crâne alors que l'autre se met dans mon dos et trace des cercles pour m'apaiser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, à serrer le t-shirt de Tom entre mes doigts et à essayer de chasser l'impression de chute en moi.  
Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps.

Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que ça n'arrive pas à passer. Malgré qu'il soit là, j'ai besoin de plus. Je me recule un peu et Tom penche la tête sur le côté pour me regarder.

******« Ça va mieux ? » **

Je secoue la tête, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

******« Je ... je veux aller sur les docks »**, je murmure.  
******« Bill c'est pas une bonne idée. Y a une tempête qui se prépare dehors, tu le sais. Le temps est complètement déréglé depuis trois jours. »****  
********« Je veux y aller !! » **

Je me remets à pleurer fortement. Je me moque du temps. Il pourrait y avoir un cyclone que j'irais quand même.  
Tom se lève et tends une main pour m'aider. On y va. J'enfile rapidement mon long manteau et sors de chez moi, derrière Tom.

Je continue de m'accrocher à lui, tenant sa main dans la mienne. Dans sa voiture je suis bien obligé de la lâcher mais dès qu'il le peut, il me caresse l'épaule, le bras ou la cuisse. Un faible contact, rapide mais qui me montre qu'il est toujours là.

A peine sommes-nous arrivés, que je descends de la voiture et me précipite sur les quais. Tom court derrière moi et tente de me rattraper. Je finis par me stopper en plein sur les quais, mon regard posé sur la mer déchaînée. Le vent souffle vraiment très fort.

Tom est juste derrière moi, à quelques centimètres. Je me recule un peu et colle mon dos à son torse. J'attrape ses bras et les enroule autour de ma taille. Un peu timide, il pose son menton sur mon épaule droite et ressert sa prise.

Mes tremblements ne se calment pas mais c'est différent. J'ai froid en fait. Mais je n'ai plus cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser.

J'essaye de me fondre un peu plus contre Tom, voulant gagner un peu de chaleur.

******« T'es gelé Bill. Rentrons »**, me chuchote-t-il.  
******« Non. »****  
********« Tu vas attraper la mort. »****  
********« Je veux pas partir. Je veux juste rester ici avec toi. Je veux pas que ça revienne. » **

Une larme tombe par terre et je renifle.

******« D'accord. Mais ... » **

Il se sépare de moi et je vois son piercing bouger. Il fait toujours ça quand il réfléchit.  
Puis il m'attrape la main et l'on se dirige vers le poste de contrôle. Il y rentre et en ressors avec des clefs.

******« Ce que je vais faire est illégal alors motus, ne ? »****  
********« Hum, hum. » **

On s'avance vers les containers et il s'arrête devant chacun d'eux, lisant les informations.

******« Tu cherches lequel ? »** Je demande.  
******« Celui qui est arrivé ce matin, de Chine. »****  
********« C'est le cinquième, là-bas »**, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

Il me sourit et nous avançons vers ledit container.

******« C'est dingue. Je travaille ici et tu connais mieux les docks que moi »**, rigole-t-il.

Enfin arrivé devant le bon, il attrape le cadenas et insère une des clefs dedans. Il galère un peu pour l'ouvrir mais y arrive quand même. C'est surtout que le vent n'arrête pas de souffler dans ses dreads et les lui envoie sur la figure. Moi aussi je mange mes cheveux mais ça m'est égal.

******« Reste dehors, je reviens tout de suite. » **

Et il disparaît dans les ténèbres de fer. Le vent continue de souffler, ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer et l'absence de Tom commence à me peser. Les minutes s'écoulent et je me remets à angoisser.

Je décide alors de rentrer dans le géant de fer et de le rejoindre. Il fait très sombre dedans, il n'y a presque pas de lumière. Je vois une faible masse bouger, courbée, c'est Tom. Je m'avance doucement, ne voulant pas me blesser, quand je sursaute.

Je me retrouve dans le noir et une peur s'empare de moi.

******« Tom. »****  
********« Bill ? Je t'avais dit de rester dehors. »****  
********« Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce ... »****  
********« La porte vient de se refermer. Une grosse bourrasque je suppose. »****  
********« Tom, t'es où ? »** Je gémis.

J'entends des bruits puis sens un corps m'enlacer. Une lumière vient éclairer la scène, lumière de son portable.

******« On sort. »****  
********« Bill ... euh ... on est enfermé. On peut pas ouvrir de l'intérieur. »****  
********« C'est pas drôle, arrête. »****  
********« Je mens pas. On est enfermé Bill. »****  
********« Non, non, non, non »**, je marmonne en secouant la tête.

Deux mains se posent sur mes joues et bloquent mon visage. Tom ancre ses yeux dans les miens. La lumière est faible mais me permet tout de même de le voir.

******« Calme-toi, je suis là. » **

Pris d'une envie soudain, sans réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse. Puis je recule et commence à m'excuser.

******« Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ... pardon, pardon. Je suis désolé. C'était pas ... »****  
********« J'ai rien dit »**, m'interrompt Tom.

Je m'arrête et le fixe avec doutes.

******« Tu ... es ... »****  
********« Bi. Je suis bi »**, continue-t-il. ******« Et toi gay, ne ? »****  
********« Oui. Comment ? »****  
********« Chais pas. Je le sens, c'est tout. » **

Alors cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai une chance avec lui ?  
Je ne me pose pas plus de question et me jette sur lui, posant voracement mes lèvres sur les siennes et le plaquant contre la paroi du container. Ma langue retrace le contour de sa bouche et je l'immisce à l'intérieur dès qu'il l'entrouvre.

Un baiser un peu sauvage s'en suit et il se sépare de moi à bout de souffle. Je vais pour le ré-embrasser quand il me stoppe.

******« A ... attends. Je ... je veux pas être une vulgaire roue de secours. Je veux pas qu'on fasse ça parce que tu as peur et que tu veux aller mieux. »****  
********« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »**

J'espérais juste ne pas en venir aux questions embarrassantes et deviens alors un peu agressif.

******« Toi, juste toi. Je ... je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Plus que de l'amitié. » **

Il baisse la tête, probablement gêné par ses révélations. Et pourtant il ne devrait pas.

******« Idem. »****  
********« Quoi ? »** Dit-il en relevant la tête.

Par contre je détourne la mienne. Son regard perçant est trop dur à soutenir.

******« T'as très bien entendu »**, je marmonne.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et la caresse tendrement. Contraste avec ce qui vient de se passer avant. Douceur et chaleur en opposition avec le froid et la tempête de dehors.

Pris d'une nouvelle frénésie, je me colle à lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne crois pas l'avoir été un jour. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un non plus.

Ses gestes sont tendres et je fonds littéralement sous toutes ses attentions. Il m'allonge délicatement sur une pile d'habits et se couche sur moi. J'attrape une manche d'un pull et cherche à comprendre pourquoi il y a autant de bazard.

******« Je te cherchais un bon pull et qui te plaise »**, me murmure t'il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

Mes doigts se crispent et je gémis. Cette zone a toujours été très sensible. Je me contorsionne sous lui et commence à tirer sur son pull pour le retirer. Il s'assoit sur mon bassin et lève les bras alors que je lui retire ses trois couches. Torse nu devant moi, je déglutis.

Mais j'en veux encore plus, j'ai besoin de plus. Alors je commence à m'attaquer à son pantalon. Mais ses mains me stoppent et m'obligent à les enlever.

******« On a tout le temps. » **

Je remue le bassin pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience et il rit. Rire d'un ange, de mon ange. Rire envoûtant qui brise mes dernières barrières. Je n'en peux plus.

Je me jette sur lui et renverse la situation. Sa tête heurte un peu le sol et je l'embrasse pour m'excuser tandis que mes mains s'affairent à retirer mes habits. Manteau, t-shirt, pantalon, baskets et chaussettes se mêlent bien vite aux autres vêtements, se perdant dans la masse.

Les mains de Tom s'amusent à parcourir mon corps, caressant ma peau qui frissonne. Ses doigts descendent toujours plus bas et je mords sa lèvre car il va bien trop lentement à mon goût.

******« Sshh »**, siffle-t-il.

Je presse mon érection contre la sienne pour activer un peu les choses et commencent à bouger contre lui. Nos virilités se frottent à travers nos vêtements et nos respirations deviennent haletantes. L'air se charge d'humidité et lorsque Tom coince mes jambes entre les siennes et d'un coup de bassin me retourne, je crie carrément.

Il attrape mes poignets et lève mes bras pour me les bloquer au-dessus de ma tête. Je grogne et tente de me défaire de son emprise, en vain. Même avec une seule main il y arrive.

******« Tom. S'il te plaît ... »****  
********« Ben tu vois c'était pas si compliqué »**, répond il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Je vais pour répliquer, mais sa main attrapant mon érection et la masturbant, me bloque. Seul un son rauque sort de ma bouche.

******« Dé ... Dé ... déshabille-toi. » **

Et là, contre toute attente il se redresse, me laissant seul au sol.

******« Fais-le. » **

Sa voix m'électrise et je me mets à genoux pour retirer son pantalon. Tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher son sexe, je défais la ceinture et fais glisser son baggy et son boxer. Au passage il en profite pour retirer chaussures et chaussettes.

Son érection se dresse devant moi et je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Lentement, je souffle dessus et Tom retient un gémissement. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma tête et me fait comprendre ce qu'il attend.

Mais je veux quelque chose d'autre. Alors je retire mon dernier vêtement et m'allonge, écartant les jambes. Je suis très provocant quand il le faut.

La faible lueur qui éclaire la scène rend ma position encore plus excitante, je le sais.  
Tom se couche sur moi, entre mes jambes et m'embrasse. Nos corps glissent l'un sur l'autre, la sueur nous aidant.

Son sexe se met entre mes cuisses et il continue ses va-et-vient. Il cogne contre mes bourses, peau très sensible à cet endroit et je tire sur ses dreads, n'en pouvant plus. Ses doigts entrent et sortent en moi, me préparant et je gémis d'impatience.

******« Tom ... Vas-y. » **

Son gland tape contre mon entrée et je me cambre. J'en ai tellement envie. Je presse mes lèvres aux siennes alors qu'il entre lentement en moi. Je sens mes chairs s'écarter et une faible douleur naît dans mes reins. Je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules et entoure son bassin de mes jambes.

Son regard planté sur moi, je devine qu'il fait attention à ma douleur. Et j'ai trop peur qu'il se retire pour m'empêcher de souffrir. Une larme coule et il l'essuie de son pouce en arrêtant sa progression.

******« T'as mal ? »****  
********« No ... Non, ça va. Tu ... tu me laisses pas, hein ? Tu m'abandonneras pas ? »** Je sanglote.  
******« Non. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là. » **

Et je lis dans ses iris toute sa sincérité. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entre entièrement en moi.  
Commencent alors quelques va-et-vient, lents, doux. Mais je lui impose rapidement un rythme plus soutenu et il me suit.

Ses grognements m'excitent au plus au point et son sexe pulsant contre les parois de mon intimité me fait hurler. J'hurle et commence à me masturber, la douleur dans mon sexe étant insoutenable. Sa main rejoint la mienne et il mêle ses doigts aux miens, me masturbant en même temps. Je ne décide même plus du rythme, je suis juste ses mouvements.

Je me sens enfin comblé, entier et n'ai plus ce vide en moi. Ma place est uniquement là, dans ses bras, dans son amour. Je n'ai plus froid mais immensément chaud. Il n'y a plus de noir mais des millions d'étoiles devant mes yeux.

Je suis plus fort qu'avant et je vois la vie à travers lui, à travers son amour et sa tendresse, à travers sa fougue et son désir ... à travers son cœur.

Oui, le désir monte au plus haut des sommets pour pouvoir toucher les étoiles et la lune, pour pouvoir toucher le plus haut des ciels. Saurai-je tendre la main et m'accrocher pour ne plus tomber ?  
J'espère.

Alors que je crois fort en nous, je sens l'orgasme arriver et exploser entre nos deux corps. Mon corps se serre de toute part d'un plaisir foudroyant. Et puis cette chaleur en moi, celle de Tom qui me suit au septième ciel.

Il s'écroule sur moi, sa respiration erratique, comme moi. Je ferme les yeux et entoure son corps tremblant de l'orgasme, de mes bras.

******...**

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Le poids sur moi bouge et se réveille aussi.

******« Tom ! On s'est endormis. »**

Il se lève et le jour filtrant à travers les gonds nous permet de mieux voir le bazar que nous avons mis. Il rigole un peu en cherchant ses habits et s'habille. Je fais de même, frissonnant, nu.

******« Je sens que ça va être ma fête si quelqu'un apprend ça. » **

Il tape contre la porte à diverses reprises. Moi je n'ose pas faire quoi que se soit. Si on en est arrivé là, c'est de ma faute tout de même. C'est moi qui ai voulu aller sur les docks, c'est moi qui ne me suis pas bien vêtu, c'est moi qui suis rentré dans le container et c'est moi qui ai embrassé Tom en premier.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une personne vient nous ouvrir. Gênés, nous sortons sur ... un pont !!  
Les docks ont disparu pour laisser place à ... un immense bateau.

******« Il devait partir ce matin, ne ? »** Me chuchote Tom.  
******« Oui. » **

J'avais oublié !!

La mousse nous emmène voir le capitaine et par chance, Tom et lui se connaissent un peu. Alors on n'aura pas de problèmes.

Je me retrouve accoudé au bastingage, mon amant collé à mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille. Nos regards se portent sur l'horizon.

Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal de quitter cette vie qui ne m'allait pas. Je vais en construire une nouvelle avec lui, une vie rien que pour nous, à nous. Une vie avec un "nous".

* * *

_**Alors verdict ?**_

_**Moi j'ai aimé écrire cet Os, mais vous, vous avez aimé le lire ?**_


End file.
